Videos and Revelations
by mass.convulsion
Summary: While Sam takes a shower, Dean looks through his personal documents and finds some videos from before Jess died ... what will they reveal? Not wincest


A/N: This little idea has been floating around my head for a while ... I'm proud of it!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Although, Eric, if you're feeling generous ...

---------

It was a fairly ordinary room - just another of a million that the boys had stayed in. It had sickeningly green walls, barely-stable furniture and a small, scummy bathroom. Sam and Dean hurled their duffel bags at their respective beds.

"I'm having first shower," Sam said, making his way to the bathroom.

"Aw, c'mon, man, it's freezing. You had first shower yesterday," Dean complained.

"No, I didn't. You did. I did the day before,"

Dean pause. "Well ... I should still get it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the oldest!"

"You don't look it. I'm taller," Sam teased, and shut the bathroom door just in time to block the pillow that was chucked at him. Dean huffed. He looked around the room, and decided he should probably look for another hunt, seeing as they'd just finished up the last one. He sat on Sam's bed and opened up his laptop. He was about to click on the FireFox desktop icon, when he paused.

"Personal Documents". Dean grinned. He opened the file and was met with more folders. Damn organized freak.

"Letters", "Essays", "Resume", "Media". Dean opened the media folder, and was again met with more folders, but only two. "Pictures" and "Videos". He clicked videos. This time, the folder was full of video files. He clicked the first one.

Windows Media Player opened and revealed an unsteady hand holding the camera. It was pointed at Jess, who was cooking something on the stove.

"Say 'hi', Jess!" Sam's voice said.

Jess giggled, "Put it down, Samuel!"

Sam groaned, "Don't call me 'Samuel'."

Jess pouted mockingly, "Aaaw, I'm sorry Sammy"

"That's OK ... Jessica!"

Jess turned around with a wooden spoon pointed threateningly at Sam. "Enjoy the couch tonight!"

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed. "No, no, I'm sorry!"

"No, you've done it now. Too late." She said, turning back to the stove.

"Aw ... I'm sure I could make it up to you," he said in a low, seductive voice.

Jess giggled, "Mmm, wanna put that camera to real use?"

Sam moved in and set the camera on the bench, giving Dean a great view of a bread box. For a moment there was nothing, and then suddenly Jess moaned. Dean grinned. Then ... Sam moaned. A zipper was removed. Dean stopped grinning.

"Aw man," muttered, closing that video.

He clicked on the next video on the list. Again, unsteady hands held the camera, and it was aimed at a dance floor. Many bodies were moving to a loud beat. A voice cut across.

"How do you work this thing?"

"Turn it this way, man, so it can see us - see?"

Now the camera was being held out by some skinny white boy in a blue baseball cap. Beside him, was a black man with an almost-bald head. He spoke first.

"Yo, Sam, t'is your mates Jared and Jensen!" he laughed. "Man, we know you don't get out on the scene much, but dude ..."

The white boy, Jared, spoke, "I love ya, Sam, but this is getting ridiculous! Ever since you hooked up with Jess, you've turned into a dance-floor slut!"

The boys laughed. Jensen spoke next. "So, we have to show you what you and your girl look like when you've been drinking ..."

The camera was suddenly turned around so fast it almost made Dean sick. He was grinning at the morons on the screen. The camera focused on Sam and Jess on the dance floor. Jared and Jensen were right. Sam was a slut.

He and Jessica were dancing to some crazy, upbeat song, moving their bodies too close together ... they were bumping and grinding. Sam's hands were on Jess's hips and her arms were in the air. Slowly, she lowered her arms and rested them on Sam's belt buckle. She dug her fingers into his jeans and Sam grinned, closing the small amount of space between them and kissed her passionately. When they finally tore apart, Jessica grabbed Sam's hand and lead him to a hallway. They disappeared. The boys behind the camera were laughing.

"Whoa! Sammy's getting some loving tonight!"

The video stopped. Dean smiled. So, Sammy WAS a stud, after all!

He opened the next video. Sam was laying in bed, his mouth wide open and drool running down his cheek. Tangled sheets covered most of his body, but his bare chest and one leg were showing. Judging by the giggles behind the camera, Jess was holding it.

"It's ten in the morning." she whispered. "Probably the latest Sam has ever slept in - ever." she giggled. "Yesterday was Sam's birthday ... I got him this camera, and now I'm using it against him. He needs to see what he looks like after a night out drinking. He doesn't do this often but me and a few of his friends organized a huge party here at our apartment. I can't wait to show Sam the video of us heading into the bedroom" she giggled again.

"Sammy?" her arm reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Mmmm ... Jess?" he said, twisting a little. He opened his eyes and saw the camera.

"Aw, Jess, piss off with that thing ..." he murmured, rolling over to escape the camera, taking the blankets with him ... and subsequently showing his behind. Jess giggles.

"Oh, Sammy, nice ass!" she said, her hand stroking it lightly.

"Jeeeeess!" Sam whined. Jess just giggled.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"Big ... owwies," he said sleepily, still not moving his position.

Jess full on laughed. "Big owwies? You're so cute. Oh, let's show everyone that little mark on your bum!"

"Jess, no. I told you, that was to stay between us!"

"But it's sweet, Sam! And you have such a pretty ass!"

The camera zoomed into Sam's bum. Dean was about to close the video, but paused as he saw what Jess was talking about. Right there, on the smooth, tan skin of Sam's left butt-cheek was a tattoo. It said "Jess Moore" in elegant, curvy letters. Dean was stunned.

"Go away, Jess, unless you're planning on coming back to bed with me and taking the edge off this damn hang-over."

Jess giggled. "I'll see what I can do ... but first I have to show you what Jared and Jensen did last night, they took this awesome-" and the video cut off.

Just then, Sam walked through the bathroom door, wearing only his sweatpants, ruffling his hair with a towel. He grabbed a shirt from his duffel bag and put it over his head. Then he noticed Dean staring at him.

"You have a tattoo." Dean stated.

Sam stared. "Uh - what?"

"I was looking at your videos ... you have a tattoo on your ass!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam blushed. "What were you doing in my videos?"

"I dunno, 'Personal Documents' ... it's kinda tempting. Show me!"

Sam laughed, still blushing. "Show you my ass? No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"But it's tattooed!"

"No!"

Dean huffed. Sam turned around to pull back the blankets on his bed, when Dean launched himself at his brother, pushing him face down onto the bed. He used one hand to hold Sam's back down, and the other to pull down the back of Sam's sweatpants, just enough to see the tattoo.

"Dean, what the fuck!" Sam yelled.

"Cool it, Sam. You know, that's pretty cool." he said, looking at the tattoo on his brothers ass. It was written in black with blue curvy designs around it.

"Dean, would you stop looking at me ass, please?"

Dean crawled off Sam's legs and flopped back onto his own bed. Sam rolled over and lifted his bum, pulling his pants back up.

Dean watched him. Sam was still blushing, but he looked angry.

"Dean - what the fuck?" he said lightly.

"I dunno, I just wanted to see it for myself." he said.

"That's my ass," Sam replied.

"So? It's not the first time I've seen it. Remember, when you were a kid, I had to bath you. And when we were at that weird-ass campsite in California? Where they had that big open shower? That was only a few years before you left." he paused, grinning teasingly. "Besides ... you have such a pretty ass!" he said, imitating Jess.

Sam groaned. "Bite me," he said, crawling under the blankets. Dean laughed. 


End file.
